


Puppy Unleashed

by thilia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-05
Updated: 2010-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-28 23:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thilia/pseuds/thilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Scorpius gets home from work, the flat is empty. Or is it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Unleashed

When Scorpius entered the flat after a long day at work, he was looking forward curling up on the couch and spending the rest of the night with James. He couldn't handle any more crap today but the moment he entered the flat, he knew that he was in for a surprise.

The flat seemed strangely empty; usually, James would wait for him on the couch but tonight, he wasn't there.

Scorpius frowned. "James?"

He didn't get a reply – or not the one he expected. Instead of a simple "yes", he got an unidentifiable sound in response, and seconds later, a tiny dog came running towards him, jumping him and barking excitedly.

Scorpius groaned. "What the hell _is_ this? Bloody hell – JAMES?"

But James didn't answer while the puppy now started humping his leg. _Fan_ tastic. He really wasn't in the mood for this. You'd think his boyfriend would at least consider _asking_ him before going out to buy a puppy.

Bloody Potters. He was beginning to suspect his father might've been right when he'd warned him about them.

He pushed the small dog away as gently as he could and flopped down on the couch, rubbing his eyes. A second later, he was joined by the puppy that bounced onto his lap and jumped up at him, licking his face.

"Okay, okay, fine. You can stay. But leave me alone now."

But the puppy had other ideas and wouldn't stop until Scorpius grabbed it with both hands and held it away from his face. Then the dog finally shut up and looked at him with big brown eyes, its tongue hanging out as it panted softly. Scorpius stared back at it and sighed. The puppy was cute with its fluffy, reddish brown fur and the deep brown eyes. If he didn't hate surprises so much, he would be in love with it already.

Suddenly he frowned because it looked almost as if the puppy was smiling at him… but that wasn't possible, was it? Dogs didn't smile.

But it _was_ smiling. Scorpius brows furrowed and he tried to figure out what was going on here.

"Wait a minute," he suddenly said, and a moment later, the puppy was gone and he had a very naked James Potter on his lap, who was grinning at him – and wearing a _collar_.

"Took you long enough to figure it out," James said cheerfully. "I finally got the Animagus spell right!"

"I can see that," Scorpius said, still blinking as he tried to process. Before he could fully understand it, however, he was kissed, and Scorpius could tell that the previous leg-humping had been Animagus!James's way of telling him he wanted sex.

Bloody Potter. He _always_ wanted sex.

Still, he couldn't help returning the kiss, sliding his hands into that reddish brown hair that he loved so much and that looked so much like the puppy's fur. After a moment, he pulled back and pressed his forehead against James's.

He managed to be silent for a moment, but then he just couldn't help it. "A _puppy_ , Potter? _Seriously_? You couldn't have chosen a bigger, stronger, manlier animal?"

James grinned. "Sure I could have," he admitted. "But just think of all the fun we can have with puppy!me. We can buy all the right equipment and toys..." He wiggled his eyebrows and licked his lips, and when Scorpius stared at him blankly, his grin widened and he elaborated. "You know. Collars, leashes…"

Scorpius swallowed hard, knowing exactly where James was going with this. And when he was kissed again, he had to admit to himself that maybe – _maybe_ – this wasn't such a bad idea after all.


End file.
